


The True Heroism

by Wynefire



Category: The First Law - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Past Rape/Non-con, Spoilers for The Heroes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynefire/pseuds/Wynefire
Summary: Five individuals think back of a good man.有五个人曾与那位好心人相遇。是一篇专门吹威斯特哥哥的悼词。写于Sharp Ends之前，所以葛斯特部分描述的时间线有误。史诗奇幻还坑着翻译，自译如下Finree dan Kroy → 芬瑞·唐·克罗伊 | Stranger-Come-Knocking → 索命鬼（他似乎在BTAH有出场，但我懒得查了=-=）





	The True Heroism

**Gorst**

 

了解你的对手。他父亲大老远请来的剑术老师这么说道。你可知，在十六强中，除了你以外，目前谁的赔率最低？ 

杰赛尔·唐·路瑟呗，阿杜瓦人人都知道。但他没说话。命运女神理应把这副嗓子赐给他才是，这败絮其中的草包。

杰赛尔·唐·路瑟。那老师自顾自地说下去。布雷默，你说说他的特点。

百无一用（useless）。但那样音节比较多。所以他勉强挤出一句“快”（quick）。

快！老师点点头。但你不要忘了，他还很有可能极端狡诈。如果他在比赛中落了下风，千万要小心，别上他的当。毕竟他的陪练可是柯利姆·威斯特少校。布雷默。你知道这个人吗？

啊，柯利姆·威斯特？年少的布雷默·唐·葛斯特视威斯特为剑斗大赛五百年来出过最大的耻辱。倒不是因为他没血统。他去看了比赛，他当然去看了比赛：他为战斗而生，哪怕毫不见血的竞技运动根本就算不上战斗。那场比赛平庸至极，还他妈的拉锯到了令人发指的四比三。赛后，威斯特中尉茫然得像头要被牵去宰杀的猪，当他们把桂冠往他头上戴时，他没低头，反而傻傻地伸出手去接，险些把它扫到地上。他看起来似乎打算为自己的胜利连连鞠躬道歉。观众们给冠军的掌声还没有给他场边盈盈微笑的陪练的来得热烈。当格洛塔上校轻快地勾住新科冠军的脖子把他往王家包厢那儿带的时候，葛斯特听见邻座的小姐发出一声弱不禁风的战吼。

比起威斯特，格洛塔更可能是路瑟的榜样，他很想这么反驳面前这头执剑的蠢驴。作为镀金比赛，剑斗大赛的选手不仅要赢，更要赢得漂亮。输得惋惜比胜之不武有时更能赢得阁臣青睐。谁要像威斯特那样？第一次铩羽而归，竟然还没脸没皮地挑战第二次。每场比赛都打防守反击，顶着嘘声把贵族们一个个送回家。决赛时抖得跟只软脚虾，虽然最终发力把对手杀了个落花流水，但观众的心早已不在他身上了。懦夫！他们高喊着。骗子！也许这样是最好的，毕竟若他像他的陪练那样祭出出神入化的剑技，那让贵族们的面子往哪搁？不，格洛塔是所有人的榜样，而没人会想成为另一个威斯特。葛斯特尤其不想。并非天才所以只能靠汗水来弥补？顶着全阿杜瓦的嘘声粉碎纨绔子弟的美梦？即使赢了，即使漂亮地赢了，也只会给“男子气概”蒙羞（an embarrassment to manliness）？葛斯特才不是另一个威斯特。

但这段话音节实在是太多了，于是他仍旧沉默着。

路瑟就是另一个格洛塔，这点毋庸置疑。他站在场边，金发抹得油亮，衬衫暗纹花哨。他和威斯特少校的关系也挺好。但相同点也就到此为止了。他动作慢如凝固黄油，决心连当年企图征服上校的待嫁小姐们都比不上。刀剑声响的间隙，老师的警告在耳边回响，但葛斯特没法去在意：路瑟脸上那惊恐的表情实在太真诚了，就连当年的威斯特中尉都装不出来。

三比零。他分出一眼扫向威斯特少校。那张脸平凡、忧虑、毫无半点心机。

葛斯特一剑挥下。

然后一切开始逆转。

 

 

**Harod**

 

他哈罗德，曾经离成为国王只有一步之遥：然后一切开始逆转。

他是家中长子，在那场决定联合王国未来君主的历史性投票前夜，他已到懂事的年龄。父亲曾带他到国王大道指着雕塑群，以胸有成竹的自豪口吻，对他说布洛克公爵很快就能跻身国王之列，而哈罗德，也就将成为新一任的王太子了。诚实！忠诚！不懈努力！哈尔，你要记住，这就是你父亲赖以生存、最终博得议会垂青的法宝，嗯？诚实和忠诚！他的父亲开怀大笑，拍着他的肩膀。

王太子。他已到懂事的年龄，记得前两位王太子的结局。

谁知风云变幻，转眼他们就不得不向新王宣誓效忠。父亲那晚摔掉了所有威斯尼亚进口的玻璃杯。诚实，嗯哼？他妈的不懈努力？到头来有个鸟用？但布洛克公爵保持着充满猫腻的忠诚，至少未来舆论会这么骂道。而如今舆论骂道：那个窝囊废，那条鼻涕虫，那坨小奶娃——那满脑子罗曼蒂克的金发妞，好意思跟我谈这个？整个阿杜瓦都知道了新王任命平民元帅的壮举，而哈罗德当然知道父亲意指何事。他说威斯特那个瘪三诚实忠诚又不懈努力，好像这就能打发我们似的！好像这就能让他当上元帅似的！

如果美德足以把人推上王国头把交椅，那把王国军队的头把交椅让给如此贤才又有何不可？哈罗德卧室落地窗向南。他巴着玻璃，几乎要把额头和鼻尖压扁，想象中远方的夜气里曳满憧憧营火。他的弟妹都尚年幼，而父亲总说他爱胡思乱想。阿杜瓦盘踞天险！阿金堡难攻不落！呼气濡湿冰冷玻璃，又转瞬消失，如同海潮。但他真的好害怕。

他好害怕，这审问部永不消失的潮气。他陷在黑牢的阴影中，瑟瑟发抖。第一次被带到白房间里的时候，他还用那打颤的嗓音怯生生地问道：你们听见了吗，金戈铁马之声？那战吼？那高塔崩塌地动山摇的巨响？一个戴面具的刑讯官嘶道：这小子，我们还没亮器具他就疯了。日后他会觉得那确实是段疯狂的日子。哈罗德一直在计日，所以他日后将会发现，那一日（或夜）无论是古尔库人还是王军都尚未开进阿杜瓦方圆百里之内。

 日后，他将会听到舆论的赞词——有生以来唯一一次，它唱得真实。柯利姆·威斯特元帅及时班师回朝，力挽狂澜，乌利齐的英雄，阿杜瓦的救星！平民们笑逐颜开：鱼跃龙门的神话！然而舆论转眼间就开始猜测他的名字什么时候会被安插进一个“唐”字，热切程度不逊于布洛克家的封地和头衔将会被赏给谁，那个“唐”字什么时候会被夺去。而牢中的哈罗德不无怨毒地想：元帅也许救得了阿杜瓦，但肯定救不了我。更糟的是，阿杜瓦战事平定之日，就是我被审判之时。 

“你自由了。”

“嗯？”

“我说你自由了，你这叽叽歪歪的臭小鬼！”一双大手把他从阴影里边拽出来。“挪下你的肥屁股，大贵族，还是你在这儿待上瘾了？没处可去了，嗯？”

 他以为他无处可去了，但事实证明窝囊废鼻涕虫小奶娃金发妞杰赛尔一世比他想象得更为仁慈。准确来说，杰赛尔一世不是仁慈，是从善如流，虽然有些人会说他是耳根子软。他家的封地被穿袍贵族们瓜分了个干净，存款消失在凡特和伯格的无底洞里，次级家宅也不知所踪，但最讽刺的是，布洛克家在阿杜瓦最华美的那间豪宅还留着，他的童年记忆还留着，虽然没钱打点日常开销，最终肯定也只能变卖。至少这一点，仰望贵族奢华生活的平民肯定不会明白。谢绝国王封赏的威斯特元帅肯定也不会明白。但谢天谢地，托援军之福，这房子未经战火，完好无损，至少眼下不用凑钱修缮。他抚摸着架上簇新的兵书，那既无诚实也不忠诚更未努力过的父亲的兵书，居然暗自微笑起来。 

他已到懂事的年龄，记得任何有关美德的教诲；但他还未到懂事的年龄，没有人教会他其他的事。他失魂落魄地目送红制服踢着方步经过之时，那神秘的瘟疫尚未席卷大地。

他知道诚实、忠诚、不懈努力，就是威斯特元帅赖以生存、最终博得新王垂青的法宝。

哈罗德·唐·布洛克就这样长大。

 

 

**Kroy**

 

他曾以为那瘸子看起来不可能更糟了，但他错得离谱。

听闻响动，他同威斯特的下属军官们一同冲进审问长的办公室，七手八脚把元帅架出来，在身后留下稀臭的呕吐味道。一位联合王国的内阁阁臣，将另一位阁臣从第三位阁臣面前拖走时，竟心虚得像小男孩藏起尿湿的床单。但小男孩总是会被严父抓个正着的。拖走那坨软塌塌、硬邦邦、湿漉漉的肉与骨前一瞬，他鬼使神差地抬眼，正撞上审问长的眼神。

一滴眼泪自审问长那只完好无损的眼睛里流下。

日后，短暂而漫长的军旅生涯里，克罗伊元帅将会多次回想起那滴泪水，挂在他萎缩的下巴上与其说是眼泪倒更像是口水。他知道了。克罗伊想。他知道我必须向那个人奴颜卑膝，换取苟延残喘。若奴颜卑膝定能换来苟延残喘，那会是一笔很划算的交易。

他的同袍柯利姆·威斯特正苟延残喘。克罗伊频繁造访他的宅邸，连他自己也说不出个所以然来。阿黛丽·威斯特嫁入豪门后，这位元帅家更是门可罗雀，冷清得瘆人。起初他清醒的时间还算多，只是都晨昏颠倒，克罗伊便在夕阳西下时来访。他拉着他要他讲内阁议会的动向，企图用那掉光了头发的脑袋理顺政坛风云，在听到农民起义的消息时露出奇特的表情。然后，他沉睡的时间开始与清醒的时间分庭抗礼，他的白日等同白热化的高烧，胡话和梦呓让克罗伊胆战心惊。他质疑税收，质疑军费，质疑这个质疑那个，语气理想幼稚一如革命领袖。他谈论沙德和杰赛尔而克罗伊需要思考一下才能弄明白这些名字指的都是谁。最后，威斯特陷入持久的昏迷，但克罗伊依然坚持不懈，罔顾若这平民元帅的高谈阔论传了出去，将给他的仕途造成怎样的影响。毕竟，保德尔已经不在了。

他每日必问管家：今日除我以外，还有何人造访？

无人，无人敲门；倒不是说他信任管家会如实道来，但他确知第一法师多月前早已返乡。他曾疑惑是否有人问过巴亚兹这病可有药医，最后觉得能接触到巴亚兹的人估计都得有副蛇蝎心肠，才不会任平民之子染指内阁权力。能接触到巴亚兹的人都有副圣人心肠，才不忍平民之子染指内阁权力。

 他曾以为这元帅看起来不可能更糟了。他曾认为一位元帅不可能看起来这么糟，啊，但愿如此。毕竟从今往后，他就是联合王国的元帅了。  

 

 

**Finree**

 

自小她就以军营为家。自小她就以这毒蛇窝为家。

所以要推断她的父亲有多嫉妒柯利姆·威斯特是件很容易的事情。嗯，她还没到懂事的年龄，童言无忌，不必用敬称称呼饱受爱戴的元帅大人。她听闻伯尔去世的时候欢天喜地又愁云惨淡，并想象自己的父亲天喜地又愁云惨淡；她听闻一介布衣居然被扶上了元帅之位的时候气得吃不下饭朝天终日挥舞着小拳头，并想象自己的父亲气得吃不下饭朝天终日挥舞着老拳头。

她还开始用一些街谈巷议中会提到的神秘伎俩诅咒这可鄙的篡位者，虽然她曾经在保德尔身上试过：没啥效果。

直到她的父亲也坐上元帅交椅。直到诅咒成真。  

她央求父亲带她去探望威斯特元帅大人。看，她主动加上敬称了。父亲面露难色，但他永远拗不过掌上明珠。她在这陌生人的病榻前哭得一塌糊涂，哭到连元帅大人本人都感到手足无措。任父亲怎么劝，说这不是她的错，她都听不进去。毕竟，她已到懂事的年龄，看得出来父亲在隐瞒什么。父亲脸上的表情，她每日都会在镜子里她自己的脸上看到。

 日后，当她年纪稍长，接受了更多“文明世界”的教育后，她会明白自己的泪水有多幼稚。魔法！她！她怎会那么自大，妄想将那席卷大地的神秘瘟疫都揽到自己肩上？科学在进步，她也是。之后，谈到威斯特元帅的时候，她已然能心平气和（固然，还是会带几分羞愧，但已不再是为她的野心而羞）：“如果元帅活下来，他的婚事将如何安排？”  

这是她和父亲的日常训练：排演王国内政局风云。“就算没有加官进爵，也会有贵族愿意下嫁于他的。何止是愿意？他家门前会排起长队。”

“毕竟封侯是板上钉钉的事情吧。”

“小芬，时代在变。你不能光盯着贵族。最重要的，是他和陛下的关系。”父亲走了一步棋。“他和陛下……你知道威斯特的四方棋下得很好吗？”

“……啊？”

“有天陛下告诉我的。”

她怎会那么自大，妄想当年父亲能靠诚实、忠诚和不懈努力赢下那一局？

她还没到懂事的年龄，还在用那个“唐”字做简单的二分法；她已经到懂事的年龄，决心以后多黏着国王旧日的牌友，并远离那些曾触怒天听的蠢贵族，譬如布洛克一家。日后她总会想，如果连最低贱的农民，都能靠着巴结上司爬到联合王国内阁之中，那纵为女流，也能有抓住机遇的可能。更有抓住机遇的可能。她继续偷听：联合王国强调公平竞技、充满绅士精神的花哨击剑，排兵布阵，新式牌戏，吹拉弹唱，吻手礼和笑不露齿，以及最有用的历史。

芬瑞·唐·克罗伊就这样长大。

 

 

**Aliz**

 

索命鬼令她以联合王国“文明人”的方式教育他的孩子。除了北方汉子赖以生存扬名的徒手格斗，还包括联合王国强调公平竞技、充满绅士精神的花哨击剑。还包括排兵布阵，还包括新式牌戏，还包括吹拉弹唱，还包括吻手礼和笑不露齿。以及最没用的历史。

  她当然教不了击剑，但甚至说不出个所以然，而这就很成问题了，索命鬼送她一记闷剑。她在笑不露齿之外还学会了哭不出声。如果索命鬼不打她，就会操她，而这两者区别甚小。 

相对而言，她稍微熟悉历史一些，但眼睛滴溜溜转、验收不倦的索命鬼却对联合王国的过去毫无兴趣。当她开口同那些无根的孩子们讲述遥远故土上的英雄美人时，索命鬼总会大踏步出门，抱怨着北方汉子对上王军，他妈的一个顶十个，要不是为了文明云云。

“……王军对上北方蛮子，”她用那甜美、柔和、干涩如灰的声音娓娓道来，“一个顶十个！兰迪萨王太子如此说道……”

她编。即使是芬瑞姐姐也没有她这般对军营了如指掌，每个细节都信手拈来不带重样。在她的故事里，王太子战死沙场，死前最后一道目光投向光芒万丈的金日旗帜。她知道谁逃出了战场前往北方，毕竟兰迪萨丧命的那场灾难阿杜瓦无人不晓，就连她都能倒背如流。但阿杜瓦无人知晓那里面还有位落难的女郎，而未来的元帅救她脱离苦海，同她爱得痴缠，甚至不思要渡河北上。哦，阿杜瓦的少爷小姐们不知道。连芬瑞姐姐不知道，连历史也不知道。

“那女郎本是位出名的大美女，谁知时运不济，又遭奸贼暗算，竟沦落到北方绝寒之地！元帅对她一见钟情，将她从魔窟中救出，一挑六，毫不畏惧！要知道，元帅早年可曾是联合王国剑斗大赛的冠军，响当当的英雄豪杰……”

连芬瑞姐姐不知道，连历史也不知道。毕竟，这是她的故事。她太年轻，只看过葛斯特上校对战当今圣上的那场比赛。那是传奇，比王子陨落更惊心动魄的传奇。她记得自己为风度翩翩的年轻上尉情窦初开神魂颠倒，在最后一局排山倒海的助威声中，可能极不淑女地同其他观众一起给笨公牛喝了好几声倒彩。但那故事可以改天再讲。

“元帅的麾下有些北方蛮子，其中一位趁元帅同贝斯奥德的斥候鏖战，竟欲霸王硬上弓……她险遭恶人糟蹋，幸得元帅及时赶到，许她不离不弃……”

她要快些编。索命鬼很快将来敲门。这女郎会死在战争中？但何种死法最凄美呢？为什么元帅没有来救她？

“终于！他们来到了前线！元帅将她安置在安格兰总督帐下，周有精兵看守，全军最安全的地方……他自己则领兵突前身先士卒，好不英勇……女郎祈祷着，祈祷着心上人平安归来，她的热泪洒下，比钻石还要耀眼……突然！她听到了号角声——”

然后呢？然后呢？

然后呢？

 


End file.
